PTL 1 discusses a structure of a device for measuring a flow rate of the air taken into an internal combustion engine. An air flow rate measurement device has a bypass passage for bypassing a flow of the main passage and a guide surface for changing a direction of the air flow to an inlet portion of the bypass passage.